Greetings
by Jopru
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus meet in Corinth for a festival and one finds a former love. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

As he exited the woods, the hunter looked at the valley below him. The sun was just setting over the city as he headed toward Corinth to meet his friends for the festival. It had been two weeks since he'd seen Hercules, there had been so many request for help they'd had to split up. Iolaus was looking forward to seeing his best friend and was not particularly adverse to enjoying a good festival in full progress.

It was time for the new harvest and Iphicles, like Jason before him, threw the festival for the people at the end of harvesting. Thus, accomplishing two things, assuring the villagers worked together as one and then a festival to celebrate the good yield and friendships.

Usually, he and Hercules helped with both parts of this particular celebration, this time however, Iolaus had missed the harvesting. The last town he'd been at had bandits raiding their homes in broad daylight. It had taken longer than he thought for the villagers and himself to finally rid the town of them. It had also brought him to the point of exhaustion, not that he'd let on though. Hercules was like a mother hen. If he even suspected Iolaus had a cold, he hovered over him. Iolaus knew it was because of their close friendship that Hercules acted this way, but it still irked him that the Demi-God felt he had to protect him.

Almost to the entrance, the hunter sighed and shook his head, smiling he thought, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

**************************************************

King Iphicles, Jason, and Hercules walked to the next booth. They had been held up in the palace in meetings for most of the day and were glad to be out enjoying the celebration. It was a perfect evening for the festival. Every so often, Hercules scanned the crowds looking for a familiar blond head.

"Hercules, he'll be here, Iolaus never misses a festival." Jason watched his friend look across the roadway for the fifth time.

Glancing back at Jason and his brother, Hercules chuckled. "I know, all the food, women? Iolaus wouldn't dare miss an opportunity like that."

Laughing with him, Iphicles and Jason exchanged glances. Hercules would never relax until his best friend showed up.

"Herc!" Looking to the direction he heard his name, Hercules spotted Iolaus.

Smiling, Hercules walked toward his friend. "About time you got here Iolaus. You missed all the hard work of course."

Grabbing the demi-god's arm in greeting, Iolaus replied, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. "It couldn't be helped. Bandits are getting pretty courageous, attacking during daylight." 

Nodding, Hercules noted that the hunter looked tired. He'd have to find a way to get his friend away from the festival early tonight.

"Iolaus."

"Jason, Iphicles, out of the palace? Well, well, the harvest must of been exceptionally bountiful this year." Iolaus joked as he shook each of their hands in greeting.

"Yes and where were you?" Jason queried, laughing. "We were getting tired dodging answers to all the young women you'd promise to meet here."

"I practically had to promise the world to them all." Iphicles joined in the banter. It'd taken awhile, but he and Iolaus had put aside their differences and had become good friends. Iphicles had finally realized that it wasn't the hunters fault that he was not close to his brother when they were younger. Circumstances, and his father's family had a hand in that.

Normally the mention of women perked Iolaus up tremendously, but right now all the hunter wanted was something quick to eat and nice soft bed. He hadn't realized that he was so tired.

"I can't help it I'm so popular" Iolaus joked back, "You know right now all I want is some food. I headed straight here, didn't even stop to eat."

"Iolaus, you'd be hungry even if you had stopped an hour ago."

Hercules looked at his friend, something was wrong. Sure, Iolaus was always hungry, but there was something else, something he couldn't pinpoint right now, but definitely, something wrong. He was about to question Iolaus when they were approached by one of the palace staff.

"Your Highness, it is almost time for the speeches." Bowing, the staff member waited for his King to reply.

"Very well, Anchalan, we will be along in a moment." Iphicles dismissed him.

Turning toward his companions, Iphicles joked. "Hercules, Jason our speeches await us."

"Let's get this over with." Hercules mumbled to Iolaus, "Then go find someplace to get dinner and talk."

Laughing at his friend, Iolaus knew Hercules hated this part of their work, "You guys go ahead. I think I'll just get a quick bite and look around a bit. I'll meet you at the dias in an hour."

"You might as well go with us Iolaus, otherwise Hercules will be miserable. At least with you there joking, it'll seem to go quicker." Jason laughed.

"Nah, I think I'll just look around, see if I can find any of these women Iphicles had to promise the world too."

"Ok then, we'll see you in an hour." Hercules wasn't exactly eager to go to these speeches, but figured the sooner they started, the sooner he could find out what was bothering Iolaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Iolaus, after getting something to eat, was slowly walking through the crowds when he spotted them. He thought they'd went south when they finally realized they weren't going to get away with pillaging the village. Now here they were in Corinth, probably to rob the villagers while they celebrated.

The two bandits stopped at a booth, ordering something to eat. Iolaus deftly slipped behind a pillar not far from them.

Stepping away with their food, the leader laughed, "This will be easy pickings. Their homes will be empty for hours."

His companion laughed with him, "We'll be in and out before the King knows what hit this stupid little town."

The leader issued a warning, "We'll bide our time, once the festival is in full scale we'll slip away and visit a few houses."

Moving away, the two headed back toward the middle of town. Iolaus turned to hurry after them and promptly ran into someone, knocking them both down. "Oomph."

Thinking it was a merchant, he started apologizing profusely while still watching the retreating backs of the two men. "Sorry, I was in a hurry to get to the next booth, I...."

Finally, glancing at the person he ran into, Iolaus' eyes widened when he stared into the shocked eyes of a woman he loved.

"Nebula."

Her breath was stolen away and her heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of her chest when she realized who just ran into her. When some semblance of reality forced it's way into her brain, Nebula promptly drew back and punched Iolaus in the mouth.

Swiftly standing, Nebula glared at him. "How could you?"

Rubbing his jaw, Iolaus slowly stood. "What the hell was that for?"

Shaking with a hurt and anger she'd never felt before, Nebula tried to calm herself. Finally, she said in a cool tone. "I thought you were dead."

"What?" For the first time in a long time, Iolaus found himself at a loss for words. He'd sent word when he and Hercules reached Thrace after his return from the Light.

"That's right Iolaus, I watched you die, twice." Turning, Nebula started walking back toward the dock. Too many feelings were running through her at that moment and she didn't trust herself, not sure if she wanted to hug him or kill him first.

Finally finding his voice, Iolaus shouted as he ran to catch up with her. "Nebula! Wait, I need to explain."

"Stay away from me Monkey Boy."

"Nebula, please." How could he explain that at night when he fell asleep, it was her face, her voice he longed for.

Stopping, Nebula glared at him. "What? You're going to tell me there's been a mistake? You've been meaning to let me know? Nothing you can say now will make a difference, Iolaus. You're too late."

Silence hung thick in the air as the two looked at each other. Neither thought to wonder why the other was there. Nebula was the first to break it.

"Well?"

Something caught Iolaus' eye behind Nebula. The two bandits were going into the tavern. Iolaus was torn, he needed to find out what those two were up to, yet he couldn't let Nebula go, not like this. 

Finally, noting that they were standing in the center of the road and people were beginning to watch them. Iolaus looked back into her eyes, nodding toward the onlookers and quietly suggested. "Let's go into the inn and get an ale. Something's going on in this town."

Glancing around, Nebula barely nodded her head as she turned and walked toward the tavern, Iolaus following her.

***********************************************

As Iphicles finished his speech the crowds roared with approval. Many were wary that King Iphicles was not going to continue this tradition, and so far had been genuinely pleased with the way he ruled. Iphicles was by far and wide becoming known for his firm, yet fair rulings and word was already reaching outlying kingdoms. The former king of Corinth, Jason, had made a wise choice in appointing his successor.

The noblemen and ladies then proceeded to form a line to meet the royalty and Hercules. It had taken well over an hour by the time the trio had finished.

"Finally!!"

Jason sighed, this was the part he disliked most. He'd been born into royalty, yet was never one for the formalities, he preferred to be out among the people. The former king wished Alcmene were here to see this, she would've been so proud of her sons, especially Iphicles.

"Iolaus should've been here by now."

Hercules was surprised to hear his brother say his thoughts aloud. "He probably ran into some old friends."

"Well, let's go look for him. Anchalan will be here for awhile, we'll have him tell Iolaus which way we went if he shows up."

"Thanks Iphicles. Jason?"

"Yes, I'm coming along, but you know, he's probably met some young woman already." Jason chuckled.

"I know, but we'd been going non-stop and then split up. Even someone with Iolaus' energy needs rest."

"Let's go find him then and as King I'll order him to." Iphicles laughed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"As if that would work." Jason mumbled as the three walked through the crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

Iolaus ordered two ales, then glanced around the inn. Spotting the two bandits sitting in the back, he saw a table in the shadows close enough to possibly hear their conversation, but dark enough to cover him. He'd done battle with both and didn't want to risk them recognizing him just yet. He needed to find out if the rest of their gang was with them.

Looking at Nebula he nodded toward the back, then grabbing the two ales he headed to the table. Nebula hesitated only a moment, she'd seen that look in his eyes once before. In the fight back in Sumeria before he'd taken the dagger in her place. She also scanned the room as she followed him, noting that there were several unsavory looking people in town for the festival.

Settling at the table, Iolaus looked about the room. He didn't see any others from the gang, but that didn't mean that they weren't out there somewhere waiting for a signal. Watching the two he'd been following sitting there drinking and laughing, Iolaus figured they weren't going anywhere soon.

Sitting across from him, Nebula took a swig of her ale while taking in the face of her former lover. She'd missed him, his gorgeous blue eyes, sun drenched hair, and that infectious giggle. Watching him die had almost shattered her as much as it had his best friend. Nebula wasn't stupid, she knew their's would never be a happily-ever-after relationship, but she'd thought he'd cared for her enough that he would of somehow gotten in touch with her. That made her angry.

"Well?" Sarcasm dripped from that one word.

Iolaus closed his eyes a moment before finally settling his gaze on Nebula. He chose the easy conversation. "Those two over there vandalized the last village I was at. I thought they'd gotten the message but obviously they hadn't, I overheard them talking about ransacking homes tonight while Corinth is enjoying the festival."

Slowly setting her ale down, Nebula looked him straight in the eyes. "Try again."

****************************

"Nebula," Iolaus sighed, sure she wouldn't believe him, but he had to try. "We sent word to you as soon as we got to Thrace. I thought you knew."

"We?" She looked at him more closely, her heart suddenly racing. 'She'd been tricked before, but Hercules said they defeated him.' Slowly, Nebula lowered her hand to her belt and rested it on her dagger. "You needed help?"

"We," Iolaus cleared his throat, "I thought it best you received a message from Hercules, rather from someone you thought was dead."

"Oh, I see," Nebula played along, "I was to receive a message from the big man, telling me you were alive and well, is that it?"

She was making this hard, "Well, that and I was hoping you'd be coming to Greece soon."

"Oh, I just bet you were."

Before he could respond, Iolaus found himself banging against the wall with Nebula's dagger at his throat and her whispering in his ear, "You won't get away with this."

For a moment they looked eye to eye, mere inches away from each other.

"Uh, Nebula, I missed you to and as much as I do love this, certain people are beginning to notice here."

As she lowered her dagger Nebula chuckled. "It is you."

As her lips neared his, Iolaus whispered, "Yeah, it's me."

************************

Standing at the spot where they had last seen their friend, the three looked around the area. The roadway was full from all the festival goers and they were getting jostled by the crowds.

"Well? Where is he?" Jason asked impatiently while dodging a group of children running by.

"We'll find him Jason, he wouldn't of gone far." Hercules was surprised his voice sounded calm, he surely wasn't. Iolaus would've been at the dias when he said he would, had he been able to.

Iphicles leaned into the group to be heard."Let's head back toward the center of town, only this time we'll check the buildings along the way. Jason, why don't you and I take this side, Hercules can take the other."

Nodding in agreement, Hercules and Jason started toward the edges of the crowd. Iphicles followed his stepfather into the first building. It didn't take their eyes long to adjust and a quick look told them their friend wasn't patronizing this tavern. Stepping back out they headed to the next.

Hercules entered the bathhouse and glanced around the main room. It was empty. Wondering if his friend might have stopped to relax and fallen asleep, he queried from the young maid if she'd seen the blond hunter. Receiving an answer he already knew, he thanked her and headed onto the next.

********************

"Ahem," the bartender cleared his throat, trying to get the couples attention. "Excuse me but if you don't order a refill I'll have to ask you to leave."

Nebula slowly raised her head to glare at the intruder. "You have a problem?"

"I, I have customers waiting for tables."

Iolaus on the other hand, looked at the barkeep with a wide grin. "Uh, yeah sure, we'll have refills."

After their cups were full again, Nebula pulled up a chair beside Iolaus. "Now, what were you saying about vandals?"

Iolaus straightened at the reminder, mentally kicking himself for relaxing even a moment, he looked over to find the table empty. Rising the hunter grabbed up his sword.

"I have to find out where they went. Wanna help?"

"You know it." Nebula grinned at him as she stood to join him. "Just like old times, eh?"

"I've missed those." Iolaus smiled at her as they walked into the street, "I wonder which way they went."

"Looking for us little man?" A voice came from the alley.

Four shadows appeared before them. Recognizing the leader Iolaus stepped into the opening, "As a matter of fact, yeah we were."

"Good, cause I owe you one." The leader his sword drawn, sneered at the man who aided the village he'd laid claim to.

Immediately they were set upon by the four bandits, weapons drawn. The fight was on.

Iolaus and the leader parried, their swords clashing with sparks. Iolaus ducked under the next swing and turned and kicked his foe in the stomach, sending him stumbling for balance.

Nebula kicked the first to near her in the knee, dropping him down in agony. Turning to meet the next, she spied the rest of the gang advancing rapidly, blocking the opening.

"How many did you say there were?" She shouted at Iolaus as she elbowed one in the chin, then pushed him into the wall.

"Half a dozen or so, why?" The hunter shouted back as he ducked a wildly swinging arm.

Glancing over her shoulder, she turned back to look at him, "Then they've got friends."

Quickly looking to where she indicated, Iolaus saw at least six more of them entering the alley. 

"Great, just great."

Shaking his head, the hunter turned back to the leader who was just rising off the ground. "What? You had to invite everybody?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen a blond man about so high?" Jason inquired of the barkeep holding his hand at about the height of Iolaus.

The barkeep laughed, "Have I? He and his woman friend just left here no more than five minutes ago. About time to I needed the table."

"I knew it." Jason grumbled.

"Thank you." Iphicles stifled his smile at the look on Jason's face. "Maybe we can catch up with them."

"And when we do...." Jason didn't finish the sentence. Looking at his successor to the throne laughing at him, the former king joined him. "I know, I know. He's Iolaus."

"Whoa!!" A body flew in front of the two men.

Running around the corner of the alley, they saw a disheveled Iolaus fighting two men and a beautiful women in battle with a man twice her size. Three more were still advancing on them. Iphicles drew his sword and challenged the nearest one. Jason picked up a board and tapped one of the ruffians on the shoulder, knocking him out when he turned.

"Hey Jason, Iphicles where's Herc?" Iolaus asked as he rolled away from one trying to kick him in the head. Jumping up, he twirled and swiped the guys feet out from under him in one smooth motion.

Hercules had spotted the two entering the alley and followed. Seeing the ensuing fight, the Demi-God grabbed the first bandit he came across and tossed him into two others.

"Iolaus!"

Ducking as the leader flew over his head, Iolaus shouted, "Never mind. Hey Herc about time."

The rest of the gang was trying to scramble away from the skirmish as fast as their feet would take them. Unfortunately for them, they had to get past the five warriors who were now blocking the opening to the alley.

"Iphicles, these are the bandits I encountered at Thessaly, I also overheard the leader and that one talking about ransacking homes during the festival."

"I see. Jason wasn't that a squadron of the guard we passed?"

"I'll get them."

********************************

Nebula stretched her legs languidly, looking at the hunter sleeping beside her. His blond hair glowed in the rising suns rays. She smiled as she remembered last night.

They'd captured the bandits, then the five of them went back to the tavern to have drinks. She'd met Hercules half brother and stepfather before, had fought with them. They hadn't recognized her at first as she'd changed with the responsibility of ruling a Kingdom. The group enjoyed some good drinks and there was a lot of reminiscing of old times. When the establishment was closing, Hercules and Jason wanted them to go back to the palace, she'd refused, said she had to watch her ship. Iolaus hadn't said much to that, she sensed he wanted to talk, to explain. Then Iphicles had offered her and Iolaus the use of the boathouse. There hadn't been much talking last night.

She was still smiling when Iolaus eyes fluttered open. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself, Goldilocks." Nebula pushed a strand of his bangs back. She wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Iolaus?"

"Hmmm." His eyes opened to take in the beauty of this woman. He pulled her into his embrace.

"If you sent word, what do you suppose happened to the message?"

"Nebula, I sent word immediately. I needed to.."

The pirate turned queen interrupted him. "I believe you. I just wondered who intercepted it."

"Who would need to?"

"I don't know." Nebula sighed. "I thought about you a lot you know."

"You're all I've thought about. Before I'd go to sleep, when I'd wake up. We never had a chance to finish what we began."

They lay there in comfortable silence for a moment. Nebula rose on one elbow and looked down at him, "I have to leave in a few hours."

"What?"

She sat on the side of the bed, "I have a commitment to rule Sumeria, Iolaus. I have to return."

"So soon?" Was all he could say all the while thinking 'not when we've just found each other again'.

"I didn't plan on this, I sailed to Greece for official business and had some time to kill. Had I known...."

Iolaus wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

*************************************

Iolaus stood on the dock watching Nebula board her ship. The Queen of Sumeria turned one last time and looked at the man that stole her heart. Then turned to issue commands to her crew.

They both knew that he would never be able to return to Sumeria, at least not in the near future. He and Hercules had a destiny to protect the people of Greece, just as hers was to help her people. That didn't make this easier.

Hercules found his friend still staring out to the sea long after the Leviathan was a mere speck. He silently stood beside Iolaus for a few moments.

Sighing, the hunter spoke, "It's gonna be a long six months until she returns."

"Not as long as you think."


End file.
